Cezar Bononi
Cezar Bononi is a Brazilian professional wrestler currently signed to WWE, where he performs on the NXT brand. In NXT, he is one-half of the tag team Eh Nois with Adrian Jaoude. Early life Bononi played as a tight end in Brazilian football for the São Paulo Storm. A standout athlete, he received many awards during the years of 2006, 2008, 2009, 2010 and 2012 Professional wrestling career Training and early career Bononi trained under Brazilian wrestler Bob Jr., the owner of the Brazilian Wrestling Federation, in Sao Paul, Brazil, where he wrestled for two years during 2014 and 2015. In BWF, he was a one-time BWF Rei Do Ringue Champion. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE NXT (2016-present) Bononi signed with the WWE and made his debut on February 6, 2016 in NXT where he teamed with Kenneth Crawford in a tag match won by King Constantine & Thomas Kingdon. His first singles match was on April 9, losing to Sawyer Fulton. Beginning on August 27, Bononi formed a tag team with Adrian Jaoude, losing their first match against the team of Alexander Wolfe & Sawyer Fulton. Bononi and Jaoude won their first tag match on November 3, defeating The Ealy Brothers. During 2017, Bononi spent most of his in-ring time, wrestling in singles matches including his first singles victory on March 3, defeating Kishan Raftar. Bononi also wrestled against his tag team partner Adrian Jaoude on April 21, where Jaoude defeated Bononi. His last match of the year was lost to Babatunde Aiyegbusi during the December 16 house show. Returning in 2018, Bononi and Jaoude wrestled against numerous different tag teams, including members of team SAnitY, the Street Profits, Heavy Machinery and the War Raiders. On April 5, during the first day of the 2018 WrestleMania Axxess weekend event, Bononi and Jaoude entered the NXT Tag Team Title Invitational tournament where they were eliminated in the first round by the Street Profits. Afterwards, Bononi returned to NXT house shows teaming with Adrian Jaoude in tag matches against Big Boa & Rocky, SAnitY (Alexander Wolfe & Killian Dain), The Street Profits and the War Raiders. The following month, Bononi returned for the May 3 house show, teaming with Adrian Jaoude in a tag match lost to the War Raiders. For the remainder of the month Bononi and Jaoude wrestled in tag matches against teams including the War Raiders, Brennan Williams & Christopher Dijak and Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan. Two months later, Bononi and Jaoude returned for the July 12 house show, where they lost a rematch against the War Raiders. Five nights later, they returned during the July 19 house show, where Bononi and Jaoude lost to the War Raiders in second rematch. During the July 26 house show, Bononi and Jaoude won their first match of the month, defeating fellow NXT recruits Jeet Rama & Rinku Singh. They finished the month of July with a rematch lost on the July 28 house show against the War Raiders. At the August 4 house show, Bononi and Jaoude teamed with Taynara Conti in a mixed tag match lost to Jessie Elaban and team Heavy Machinery (Otis Dozovic & Tucker Knight). Six nights later, Bononi and Jaoude returned for the August 10 house show, where they wrestled and lost to new tag team opponents, The Forgotten Sons (Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake). Bononi and Jaoude made their first televised appearance in several months, during the August 23 taping of NXT (aired during the September 12 episode of NXT), in a tag match lost to Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan. Between the August 25 and August 31 house shows, Bononi and Jaoude finished the month with matches lost to teams Street Profits and Heavy Machinery. During the month of September, Bononi experienced a change of pace, competing in a string of singles matches, three in total against Chinese rookie Big Boa. Their first match encounter was held at the September 27 house show, in which Boa defeated Bononi. At the following night's house show, Bononi defeated Boa. During the September 29 house show, Bononi scored his second victory over Boa, ending the month with a 2-1 win-loss record. Returning the following month during the October 6 house show Bononi and Jaoude returned as a tag team to face new opponents Johnny Gargano & Matt Riddle, whom they lost to. Six nights later, Bononi and Jaoude returned for the October 12 house show during which they were defeated by recruits Keith Lee & Luke Menzies. During the following night's house show, Bononi and Jaoude lost a tag match to Babatunde Aiyegbusi and newcomer Stacey Ervin Jr.. The team of Bononi and Jaoude finished the month at the October 20 house show with a Fatal Four-Way Elimination tag match for the No. 1 Contendership to the NXT Tag Team Championship, competing against teams The Forgotten Sons (Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake), Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan and Heavy Machinery. The following month, Bononi and Jaoude returned for the November 1 house show, losing to the War Raiders. Two nights later during the November 3 house show, Bononi and Jaoude competed in a tag match lost to the Street Profits. EVOLVE Wrestling (2018) Due to WWE's business relationship with EVOLVE Wrestling, several NXT wrestlers were allowed to participate in an independent show produced by Evolve. On October 28 at EVOLVE 114, Bononi debuted as the corner man to his tag partner Adrian Jaoude in his match defeating independent wrestler Joe Gacy. In wrestling *'Finishers' **Chokeslam **''Hu3 Driver'' (Belly-to-back suplex lifted into a double knee backbreaker) *'Signature moves' **Big boot **Falcon Arrow **Gutwrench powerbomb *'Managers' **Erotica D'Vine *'Wrestlers managed' **Big Business **Grim Reefer **Murder-1 **Rasche Brown **Ruckus *'Tag teams and stables' **Big Block Crew - with Big Business, Grim Reefer, Murder-1, Rasche Brown and Ruckus (as Big Block) **Southern Wrecking Crew - with Eclipso, Erotica D'Vine, Freddie Rich and Ken Steel (as Big Block) **'Eh Nois' - with Adrian Jaoude (2016-present) *'Nicknames' **"Big Block V8" **'"The Brazilian Bomber"' *'Entrance themes' **"Break in the Sky" by Modern Echo (WWE NXT; 2017) Championships and accomplishments *'Brazilian Wrestling Federation' :*BWF Rei Do Ringue Championship (1 time) External links * Profile * Profile * Profile * Facebook * Twitter Category:2004 debuts Category:Brazilian wrestlers Category:Former football players Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Brazilian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT current roster